Glasses
by shizuka clytaemnestra
Summary: Berawal dari Akashi yang tengah kesal akibat sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat aib-menuntun Midorima kepada sebuah spekulasi, dan hal yang tidak terduga. Namun tetap saja, seabsurd-absurdnya hal itu, sepertinya memang sudah digariskan bahwa ia harus membantu Akashi dalam situasi seaneh apapun. "Coba pakai ini, dan lihat kembali yang tadi." Chapter 1 up! Teikou!GOM


"Kau kenapa sih, Akashi-kun?"

Menghempaskan buku catatan diposesinya, Momoi bertopang dagu, menyuarakan tiga kata yang semenjak latihan tadi sudah mendekam di otak cerdasnya.

Konsentrasi antara penyusunan strategi serta pengamatan yang sempat dilakukan selama beberapa menit bersama Kuroko Tetsuya tadi terganggu, ini semua akibat tingkah Si Kapten, atau sebut saja Akashi Seijuurou yang sejak memasuki gimnastik tadi seperti remaja perempuan dalam sindrom pra-mestruasi.

Marah-marah tidak jelas.

Senggol, bacok.

Memang sih, biasanya Akashi dalam mode normal pun tidak segan-segan melemparkan kata-kata pedas kepada rekan-rekannya yang sedikit nyeleneh dalam latihan—sebut saja Kise dan Aomine, pelanggan setia kata-kata pedas Akashi, tapi kali ini, kesalahan tidak penting pun bisa menjadi topik utama.

Midorima dan Kuroko yang bisa dikatakan persentase kemungkinan jadi korban itu nyaris nol pun mendadak merasa direkrut oleh sekte nyeleneh karena sempat menjadi sasaran amuk Akashi.

Momoi kurang paham.

Sempat sih, ia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena ketika latihan selesai dan Akashi mengambil handuk yang terlipat manis di sisi kosong bangku yang didudukinya, si pemuda bersikap biasa saja. Meminum air mineral yang berada digenggamannya—diketahui bahwa itu sempat diteguk

Midorima sebelum Akashi salah ambil, menyebabkan Midorima terpaksa mengalah walau tidak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan, dan menanyakan pukul berapa sekarang padahal sudah jelas-jelas sebuah jam analog tergantung manis di dinding gimnastik, vertikal dengan pintu ruang loker.

Secara topografi, sekitar empat puluh lima derajat dari tempat mereka duduk-duduk sekarang.

Cukup memutar tubuh sedikit, dan benda bulat bersuara tik-tik itu akan memberimu jawaban seiring detik berjalan.

Namun, rasa penasarannya terjawab seiring waktu.

Nyaris saja ia terkena serangan jantung dadakan ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya di kegelapan malam Tokyo yang menyelimuti halaman depan SMP Teikou. Dengan rasa takut dan was-was, ia menoleh ke belakang dan berakhir menghembuskan napas lega karena suspek utama penepukan pundaknya bukanlah orang beraura negatif seperti pencuri dan sebangsanya, hanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou dan Midorima Shintarou yang mengikutinya dengan tatapan 'aku-tidak-tahu apa-apa- _nanodayo_ ', ketika iris magenta Momoi memandangi, meminta jawaban iris zamrud yang terlapisi lensa minus Midorima perihal perkataan yang Akashi lontarkan,

"Momoi, Midorima, aku ingin kalian ikut aku pulang."

 **.**

 ** _Glasses_**

 ** _Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

 ** _I don't gain any commercial profit from this fanfiction._**

 ** _Teikou! Akashi x Midorima_**

 ** _For Alitheia_**

 ** _._**

Lain Momoi, lain pula Midorima.

Ia akui, hubungannya dengan Akashi hanya sebatas teman dan rekan kerja—dalam hal kapten dan wakil kapten tim, tapi tingkah Akashi kali ini sebenarnya sukses membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Pertanyaan yang dipendam sendiri, tidak disuarakan, hanya bisa berharap seseorang sefrontal Kuroko, Momoi, ataupun Kise membahasnya terlebih dahulu dan ia akan mendapat informasi tanpa harus buang-buang karbondioksida yang sudah diproduksi oleh paru-parunya melalui siklus yang melibatkan alveolus ke udara luar. Sifat malu-malu tapi mau, atau yang biasa disebut _tsundere_ adalah dalang dari semua ini.

Bahkan tanpa intensi yang disengajakan (atau memang sengaja), ia berdiri di dekat Akashi yang tengah duduk dan mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk—dan sialnya pemuda itu nampaknya sedang linglung, dari tingkahnya yang sepertinya menguarkan aura senggol-bacok, kemudian dilanjutkan oleh insiden kelirunya pengambilan botol air mineral yang sudah diteguk seperlimanya oleh Midorima tadi.

Ingin memperingati, tapi malas adu mulut. Ya sudahlah, Midorima mengambil botol yang seharusnya menjadi milik Akashi, singkatnya, menukar, dengan keuntungan tersendiri ia dapat yang baru dan Akashi dapat yang bekas. Mungkin lain kali ia harus menyiapkan minuman lebih dari rumah dengan botol tersendiri agar tidak tertukar lagi. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Momoi perihal ini—karena gadis itu hanya menyiapkan minum seadanya, otomatis sama semua; air mineral yang menurut labelnya diambil dari mata air Gunung Fuji.

Salah besar sepertinya ia menitipkan botolnya pada Momoi dan meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengecek keutuhan _lucky item_ nya di bangku sebelah yang dijadikan obyek mainan oleh Kise dan Aomine, yaitu kacamata—tentunya bukan kacamata utama yang senantiasa bertengger di hidungnya, Midorima membawa kacamata jaman sekolah dasar yang entah bagaimana masih awet sampai sekarang, kelas dua jenjang sekolah menengah pertama—

'Krek' segel dibuka dengan sekali putaran, meneguk substansi yang menetralisir rasa haus. Akashi sudah beranjak, meninggalkan Momoi dengan botol kosong. Gagal sudah niatan terselubungnya menguping pembicaraan yang mungkin dilakukan Akashi pada Momoi, siapa tahu akan menuntunnya ke alasan kenapa Akashi bertingkah aneh hari ini.

-x-

"Midorima, kau setelah ini ada ke mana?"

Mengernyitkan keningnya yang tertutup poni, Midorima melirik rekannya yang tengah mengenakan kemeja biru muda Teikou, kedua tangan berkulit putih mengancing kaitan satu persatu dengan arah vertikal ke bawah.

"Tidak ada sih, tapi besok aku tes harian kimia, _nanodayo_."

"Materi?"

"Titrasi asam basa, hidrolisis, serta larutan penyangga, _nanodayo_."

Seulas senyum terpapar di wajah kaptennya, "Tepat sekali, kalau begitu kau wajib ikut aku malam ini, tidak ada penolakan karena aku sudah meminta ijin pada orang tuamu tadi dan mereka setuju."

Eh, nampaknya ada yang sedikit kurang ajar di sini.

Ehem, atau tepatnya kurang ajar dalam kamus Akashi berarti keabsolutan yang tidak boleh dibantah.

Midorima ingin melongo, namun diurungkan niatnya, dipersempit menjadi belakan mata dan tatapan tidak percaya diarahkan ke Akashi.

"Maaf, bagaimana tadi?" Midorima tidak tuli atau punya gangguan pendengaran, tapi ia ingin memastikan apa yang didengarnya tadi itu tidak salah.

"Kuulangi, kau wajib ikut aku malam ini, tidak menerima penolakan, ataupun aksi berkelit dengan kedok 'belum minta ijin' karena itu sudah kuurus sore tadi dan sudah beres."

"Hei, aku perlu pers—"

"Aku tahu betul kimia adalah keahlianmu selain biologi, kau bisa belajar di rumahku. Ada tugas yang lebih penting untukmu," beo Akashi dengan nada angkuh, namun Midorima tahu terbesit nada memelas sedikit di antara untaian kata-kata penuh arogansi tadi.

Layaknya tanggung jawab wakil terhadap ketua, harfiahnya adalah sang tangan kanan—yang siap membantu ketua saat susah, Midorima tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakannya (walau dalam hati ia juga tidak keberatan sih, namun tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakannya terang-terangan pada Akashi agar sang empu tidak besar kepala dan merasa menang).

Berakhirlah ia digeret secara separuh paksaan separuh niat tersendiri oleh Akashi Seijuurou untuk mengekorinya, mengejutkan Momoi Satsuki yang sudah setengah jalan menuju gerbang utama, mengagetkannya dengan cara yang sebelas dua belas seperti penjahat yang hendak memperkosa gadis belia.

-x-

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Akashi?"

Satu kalimat, empat kata, masih menjadi misteri karena belum seratus persen terjawab. Baru delapan puluh persen, itupun masih berupa asumsi belaka yang disimpan rapat-rapat oleh Midorima.

Ia memperhatikan Akashi dan Momoi yang tengah berhadap-hadapan, duduk, terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja yang sudah penuh terisi buku-buku serta kertas-kertas yang memuat bilangan yang mengindikasikan bahwa kumpulan angka serta kalimat dan antek-anteknya yang ditoreh pulpen bertinta hitam tersebut adalah mata pelajaran kimia.

Ketiganya terduduk di ruang tamu rumah Akashi, dengan posisi Momoi berhadapan dengan Midorima dan Akashi, terduduk di sofa kulit berkualitas, dengan catatan; Akashi dan Momoi tengah beradu pendapat. Buku catatan di tangan Akashi, sementara kertas—yang diketahui sebagai kepemilikan Akashi, dan catatan tersendiri milik Momoi di tangan si lawan bicara.

"Kupikir, catatan Akashi-kun yang salah, karena seharusnya jika mencari perhitungan hidrolisis, yang tersisa adalah garam, dan yang terpenting, garam itu bersifat sesuai dengan substasi kuat dalam campuran, tergantung soalnya, asam atau basa. Nah ini kenapa Akashi-kun bisa menulis sifat hidrolisisnya berdasarkan yang lemah? Jelas saja salah."

"Aku sudah menulisnya dengan benar Momoi, lagipula, darimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa itu berdasarkan yang kuat. Sudah jelas-jelas tertulis kelarutan atau yang biasa disimbolkan sebagai Ka untuk asam atau Kb untuk basa, dan ketika aku cocokkan, itu cocok dengan substasi yang lemah di setiap soal yang aku kerjakan untuk persiapan tes, di catatan juga begitu."

Midorima memutar bola matanya.

Ingin bergabung dan menyuarakan pendapatnya, namun tidak dapat terealisasi segera akibat Momoi yang kembali menyolot.

"Akashi-kun, kalau hidrolisis itu memang kebalikannya. Bisa dipikirkan pakai logika kok rumusnya, jika ada diketahui kelarutan asam alias Ka, berarti hidrolisis bersifat basa, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kaitkan rumus dengan logika _yang benar_ , Akashi-kun." Sedikit penekanan di bagian 'yang benar'.

"Catatanmu sinting, Momoi."

"Justru itu yang akan kukatakan padamu, Akashi-kun. Catatanmu yang salah, milikku yang benar. Seriusan, kau memperhatikan atau melamun sih saat diterangkan? Jangan sampai isi otakmu tercampur aduk antara teori asam-basa, hidrolisis, dan penyangga Akashi-kun."

Menganggap benda yang berada diposesi mereka sebagai senjata yang menguatkan fakta, adu mulut sudah terjadi selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit menurut perhitungan Midorima.

Tumben Momoi secerewet ini. Tapi nampaknya gadis ini memang sedikit lebih _talktative_ dalam memperjuangkan ideologi—dalam hal ini kasus 'rumus-mana-yang-benar' dengan lawan Akashi Seijuurou, langganan peringkat pertama parallel SMP Teikou yang menggeret mereka berdua ke rumahnya dengan sangat tidak sopan akibat nilai tes kimianya tempo hari yang menuntutnya untuk melakukan remedial.

Nilai lima adalah hal yang tabu bagi Akashi, dan itu adalah masalah yang lebih penting dari Midorima yang akan menghadapi tes yang sama esok hari, tentunya dengan angka dan soal yang berbeda akibat guru kimia mereka nampaknya memiliki hobi tersendiri panen soal sehingga probabilitas keluarnya soal yang sama di setiap kelas sangatlah sedikit.

Setengah jam yang terbuang sia-sia.

"Coba, sini bawa hasil ulanganmu tempo hari, _nanodayo_."

Kertas dioper, sekarang terjepit di antara jari-jari Midorima, menyangga aib—menurut Akashi—yang tengah ditelisik.

"Maaf, tapi kalau masalah ini aku setuju dengan Momoi, _nanodayo_. Kau yang salah," katanya sambil menurunkan kertas perlahan, berpandangan dengan iris merah delima Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menghina.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena kau yang salah, _nanodayo_."

Sebelah alis terangkat. Momoi berseru penuh kemenangan.

"Ahli kimia sudah bertitah Akashi-kun, apa lagi pembelaanmu?" separuh mengejek. Kalau dalam situasi normal mungkin Akashi sudah menceramahi Momoi mengenai tata karma dan sopan santun.

Tapi situasi ini pengecualian, Akashi mengamit dagunya dan memandang obyek didepannya tidak fokus. Singkatnya—termenung sendiri.

"Tapi seingatku memang itu yang kudengar?"

Kalau Midorima yang berbicara, cepat sekali patuh, lain hal kalau Momoi, perlu adu mulut dahulu. Momoi mulai merasa Akashi agak _bias_ terhadap wakilnya.

"Memang kau tidak mencatat dari papan?" tanya Momoi, setengah tertegun, dengan nada yang lebih lunak.

"Tidak?"

"Kenapa tidak, _nanodayo_? B-Bukannya aku peduli! Tapi aku merasa aneh saja ada seseorang yang lebih mempercayai telinga ketika papan besar terbentang luas dengan tulisan rumus yang lebih jelas di depan kelas."

Ke _tsundere_ an Midorima yang biasanya selalu jadi bahan ejekan (atau godaan) tersendiri bagi Akashi, kali ini sama sekali tidak tergubris.

"Karena tidak jelas, menurutku."

Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat dari Akashi. Ambiguitas yang kentara. Antara materinya yang tidak jelas, atau ia yang tidak jelas meli—

Ah itu dia.

Midorima tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kau duduk di mana, _nanodayo_? Di kelas."

Sebenarnya Midorima tahu bahwa Akashi duduk di bagian pertengahan—deret ketiga dari depan, namun ia tidak mengutarakannya karena ingin mendengar dari Akashi sendiri terlebih dahulu.

"Tengah. Bukannya kau tahu ya, Midorima."

 _Snap_. Ternyata Akashi masih ingat di mana ia sebulan yang lalu merecokinya hingga mengejarnya ke kelas demi laporan program kerja yang harus disetor dalam tenggat waktu tiga hari.

"Aku lupa."

Bohong besar.

"Lalu kalau Akashi-kun duduk di tengah, kenapa lebih mengandalkan telinga?" pertanyaan Midorima diulang lagi oleh Momoi, dengan pemilihan kata yang lebih singkat namun tidak mengurangi maknanya.

"Sudah kukatakan kan—"

"Maaf menyela, _nanodayo_. Namun yang tidak jelas itu penerangan pelajarannya atau apa yang ditulis di papan?" potong Midorima dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Yang ditulis."

Midorima menoleh ke arah Momoi, berbarengan dengan yang ditoleh.

"Bukannya aku peduli pada Akashi _nanodayo_ , hanya saja kasihan sekali catatan nilainya yang nyaris sempurna harus dinodai sama nilai merah ini. Kau bisa bantu aku mengajarinya ulang dari awal?"

Momoi cengengesan.

"Ehehe—maaf Midorin," postur menggaruk kepala belakang yang sangat tidak natural. Oh sial.

Midorima punya firasat buruk.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah minta dijemput oleh ayahku yang kebetulan berada di daerah dekat sini dan dalam lima belas menit beliau sampai—jadi jawabanku adalah tidak," jawaban lantang yang diwarnai oleh tawa patah-patah di akhir kalimat.

 _'aku juga tidak mau mengabiskan waktu berharga malam ini untuk berdebat karena Akashi_ _hanya mau tunduk denganmu, Midorin_ ,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Lagipula, nampaknya Midorin sendiri sudah cukup mengajari Akashi-kun kan? Kemampuanku kimia pas-pasan, Midorin lebih jago."

Berusaha membela diri dan berkelit dari tatapan yang mengindikasikan, _kau itu penghianat_ dari iris Midorima dengan memuji sang empu.

"A-ah, nampaknya ayahku sudah sampai. Lebih cepat dari perkiraan, tentunya lebih baik. Selamat malam kalian, dan selamat belajar."

Momoi segera melesat, diantar oleh seorang pelayan yang kebetulan melitas di dekat mereka, menuju gerbang dan meninggalkan kedua pemuda tadi. Entah Momoi memiliki maksud tersembunyi meninggalkan mereka berdua atau tidak, tidak ada yang tahu. Karena pada dasarnya,

manajer dari tim basket Teikou itu memang memiliki _fetish_ tersendiri terhadap percintaan lelaki yang menjadi bacaan sebelum tidurnya dalam diam.

Berdoa saja semoga ia tidak _baper_ dan terbawa suasana sehingga Momoi meninggalkan Midorima dengan Akashi dengan intensi tersembunyi, membiarkan keduanya semalaman bersama.

-x-

"Akashi, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang simpel."

Sepeninggalan Momoi yang menurut Midorima mirip seperti bawahan yang ketahuan korupsi waktu alias membolos oleh atasannya, Midorima kembali membuka percakapan, yang tentunya tidak jauh-jauh dari keinginan implisitnya untuk memecahkan permasalahan Akashi yang sangat jarang ini.

"Apa itu, Midorima?"

Ditunjuknya sebuah tulisan yang sudah tertempel di dinding ruang tamu, "Coba baca itu kemudian katakan dengan lantang apa tulisannya."

Bukannya dilaksanakan, Akashi malah menatap Midorima seolah-olah ia tengah berhadapan dengan orang gila.

"Kau ini otaknya masih normal tidak? Itu tulisan terlalu kecil, terlalu jauh, tidak bisa dijangkau oleh mataku."

Midorima menghela napas.

Mungkin ada benarnya juga, lagipula tulisan berbahasa latin itu nampaknya memang terlalu kecil untuk mata normal—tapi tidak juga.

Tapi daripada ia ribut lagi dengan Akashi, lebih baik ia mengambil contoh yang lebih realistis dan mudah untuk diutarakan.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu tolong beritahu aku pukul berapa sekarang, berdasarkan apa yang kau lihat di jam di sana," ujar Midorima lagi sembari menunjuk benda yang terpampang manis di dinding bercat krem di depan mereka, berada tepat di atas—entahlah itu namanya, hiasan dinding bertuliskan latin yang terpampang sejajar dengan pintu masuk (posisi mereka kali ini duduk di sofa yang membelakangi pintu masuk, sementara Momoi tadi menghadap). Ia sengaja memilih jam itu karena tekstur tulisan yang dilukis lebih tebal dan menurutnya jarak dari tempat mereka duduk hingga ke dinding tersebut adalah jarak yang kurang lebih sama antara papan dengan tempat duduk Akashi di kelas.

"Aku sedikit curiga ada yang semakin tidak beres dengan daya pengelihatanmu tapi ya, akan aku lihat." Akashi memincingkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya pada obyek tersebut.

 _'Itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Akashi.'_

Ingin rasanya menampar Akashi dengan kalimat tadi, tapi ia tahan karena Midorima tahu Akashi itu orangnya tidak suka dibantah tanpa adanya fakta penguat yang realistis.

"Pukul delapan kan? Aku melihatnya berdasarkan posisi jarum, karena angka yang mengitarinya terlihat buram."

' _Bingo, firasatku benar,_ nanodayo _.'_

Midorima merongoh kantong blazer putih Teikou, kemudian menyodorkan Akashi benda yang sejak tadi ia simpan.

 _'Tepat seperti_ lucky item _sekarang.'_

"Coba kau pakai ini, dan lihat lagi, masih buram tidak."

Akashi yang nampaknya bodoh mendadak malam ini, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sembari mengambil benda bergagang hitam yang berada di telapak Midorima.

Memakainya. Terasa sedikit aneh pada detik-detik pertama, namun Akashi tidak protes dan ia kembali mengerlingkan irisnya yang sudah terbantu oleh lensa tipis atrifisial.

"Lebih jelas, aku bahkan bisa melihat tulisan latin tadi yang kau tanyakan, serta angka-angka di jam," lapor Akashi, mirip dengan anak kecil yang baru pertama kali rekreasi ke daerah pegunungan, dan menemukan betapa luas dan indahnya dunia luar.

Midorima tersenyum tipis, berarti memang sejak tadi firasatnya tidak usah diragukan lagi.

"Nampaknya pengelihatanmu memiliki gangguan, nanodayo," katanya, menaikkan gagangnya sendiri yang tidak melorot sebelum memandang wajah tirus Akashi yang kini dibingkai oleh kacamata sepertinya.

' _Terkesan lebih dewasa,'_ batinnya begitu iris zamrud bertemu dengan rubi Akashi.

"Itu, kacamata sewaktu kelas lima, dengan minus masing-masing mata adalah satu."

"Jadi, mataku bermasalah?" pertanyaan retoris.

"Sepertinya iya, _nanodayo_. Miopia. Sebaiknya segera ke dokter—b-bukannya aku peduli! Tapi

memang itu saran yang benar untuk saat ini." Serabut merah terlihat. Akashi tersenyum selagi ia mencopot kacamata dan memegangnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ah pantas saja, setidaknya aku tidak bodoh mendadak secara ajaib."

"I-Iya, nanodayo. Karena kau tidak bisa melihat tulisan di papan dengan jelas makanya kau tidak mencatat dan memilih untuk menggunakan telinga kan? Tapi, kenapa kau tidak berinisiatif untuk meminjam, nanodayo?"

"Kau lupa? Kita kan belakangan ini selalu sibuk dengan latihan basket yang memaksa kita untuk mengambil dispensasi. Tidak sempat."

"Bisa dariku atau Momoi, kan?"

"Kalau denganmu aku lebih baik diajari langsung ketimbang meminjam catatan."

"Tapi kan tidak harus menunggu remedial dulu."

"Akashi Seijuurou bukan peramal yang bisa meramalkan nasibnya yang berakhir seperti sekarang, Midorima," sungut Akashi dengan nada sarkastik. Midorima menghela napas sembari menutup matanya pelan, seakan-akan mengistirahatkannya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali dan mendapati pemandangan Akashi, lengkap dengan kacamatanya yang sudah bertengger lagi di hidung mancung kaptennya itu.

Seringai terukir, "Karena misteri kenapa Akashi Seijuurou bodoh mendadak sudah terpecahkan—jadi bagaimana kalau kita mulai sesi belajarnya sekarang, pinjam kacamatamu sampai besok ya, Midorima."

Sang empu terkejut. "Sampai besok?"

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian ia menjawab bahwa matanya terasa lebih enak dan kepalanya tidak pusing lagi ketika mengenakan kacamata Midorima.

Midorima sendiri melihatnya agak lucu, karena desainnya sangat mirip—hampir persis dengan yang ia kenakan sekarang, seakan-akan kacamata mereka kembar.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai nilaimu hancur lagi, _nanodayo_."

"Ah, kau perhatian sekali, Midorima," goda Akashi sembari membereskan catatannya yang terpapar berantakan di meja.

Yang digoda memerah, "B-bukannya aku perhatian! Aku hanya tidak ingin kerja kerasku mengajarimu malam berakhir sia-sia kalau nilaimu jelek lagi! Dan pinjaman kacamataku tidak gratis."

Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Aku yakin kalau sudah diajari Midorima pasti tidak akan remed lagi, kemampuanmu dalam mata pelajaran ini tidak diragukan lagi kan."

"Kau hiperbolis, Akashi."

Akashi mendecak, kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Midorima, mendadak kebingungan, tuan rumah macam apa ini meninggalkan tamunya sendiri di ruang tamu?

"Apa? Kita mau belajar kan?" kata Akashi, balik badan, menatap Midorima yang masih terduduk. "Ayo ke kamarku. Jangan katakan kau berasumsi aku akan belajar di sini, bisa sakit punggung karena terus-terusan membungkuk akibat tinggi meja dan kursi yang tidak proporsional untuk duduk dan belajar."

Ah, ternyata Akashi sudah kembali ke dirinya yang cerewet akan aspek kesempurnaan.

Midorima melepaskan hembusan pasrah sebelum bangkit dan mengekor pemuda lebih kecil yang sudah jalan duluan.

"Kau ini kalau sudah mode normal cerewet sekali ya."

"Nampaknya kau butuh cermin Midorima, ngomong-ngomong, besok siang, kau ikut bersamaku lagi, ada urusan penting lagi."

Midorima sudah memiliki tebakan tersendiri mengenai urusan penting Akashi, namun, kali ini hanya mengulas senyum tipis.

Diam-diam, hati kecilnya merasa senang karena lucky itemnya bisa membantu Akashi dalam kesulitan, setidaknya untuk kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 1 of 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End Notes:**

 **1\. Ini crosspost dari dua minggu lalu h3h3h3h3h3h3 /digampar**

 **2\. Niatan buat drabble, tapi bablas sampai harus dibagi bhay aja bhay. melar dari ide asli pula** **HAHAHA WHY JUST WHY.**

 **C-cuma two-shoots ko~ /ehemsebenernyabisajadisechaptertapisayanyaajamager/ /heh**

 **Anu, ini, saya tau saya harusnya belajar karena tanggal 25 UKK tapi apa daya ini ide** **menjerit-jerit ahahahahaha /jangan ketawa/**

 **Jadi anu, ya, plotless begini, apa daya mah HAHAHAHA /diem kamu** **sudah plotless, ada bumbu kimia pula** **—** **sekalian pelampiasan karena saya sudah tjapek** **sebulanan di-phpin ulangan bab yang dibahas midoakamomo diatas HAHAHAHA /diem** **kamu/**

 **3\. Fik ini saya persembahkan untuk Alitheia, karena si doi anu sekali, terutama ketika kita** **menggila adanya sekotak kacamata gagang merah-ijo merk Amore yang anu dan sangat** **MidoAka sekali** **—** **yang secara ga langsung jadi inspirasi saya nulis ini sih lel /digampar/**

 **Semenjak menjamahi pairing akamidorimaso ini saya jadi makin aware sama barang barang** **ijo merah yang ternyata bertebaran LOL /kamu/**

 **jadi ya anu, saya persembahkan untuk dirimu yang sangat maso (walau saya ga bikin ini** **maso /heh/) dan semoga suka /eh/**

 **Dan bagi kalian~ Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mohon kritik sarannya**

 **Love, Shizuka C.**


End file.
